


Of Proposal and Rejection

by ttenshikim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttenshikim/pseuds/ttenshikim
Summary: At the age of sixteen, Kyungsoo had a dream and he told Jongin about it.





	Of Proposal and Rejection

Kyungsoo always thinks that fate needs to start using a new method whenever it wants to approach human. At least give some sign, like a kick, or a punch before coming to human life. At the age of twenty two, Kyungsoo didn’t expect this coming. He didn’t expect to be proposed in the midst of crowd at the mall – with thousand roses and a beautiful serenade from someone he less expected to confess to him.  
Kim Jongin.  
But of course, Kyungsoo can’t blame fate for doing that. Of course, fate is something you less expected because fate is another way to spell surprise.  
Now, he’s standing in one of stalls in the washroom after running away from the crowd who are still in awe from Jongin’s proposal. Jongin must be crazy to do this.  
It can’t be true.  
Kim Jongin can’t love him. 

________________________________________

At the age of sixteen, Kyungsoo had a dream and he told Jongin about it.  
“I want to marry you, Jongin.”  
To that, Jongin cracked up while Kyungsoo looked at him confusedly. “Why?” Kyungsoo asked, a little bit down because Jongin laughed at his biggest dream. Jongin didn’t answer, he just opted to smile.  
And Kyungsoo hated it because he knew that smile comes along with another whisper,  
“Sorry, hyung, I can’t.”

 

 

They said the age of eighteen is the starting point of the duration where human starts to meet their soulmates. Kyungsoo didn’t know if he believes in that because he already meet his soulmate since he was seven years when his mother brought him to visit their new neighbour who have a son who just a year younger than him.  
He met Jongin since he was seven and Jongin was six. Since that, they become inseparable.  
He knows everything about him, from the smallest thing like, the brand of his cologne to the biggest thing like, his favourite porn star, oh, scratch that, but in a nutshell, Kyungsoo knows every single thing about Jongin more than Jongin did.  
When Valentine’s Day comes that year, Kyungsoo thought it was a good idea to propose again. Somehow, he felt confident that Jongin will say yes, well by judging from those times they spent together, laughing together, crying together, and so many together, they must be more than friend, right?  
Kyungsoo prepared homemade chocolate in a heart shape for that proposal, he tried to make it simple yet pleasant to Jongin. He held it tightly in his arm while waiting for Jongin to come. They had promised to meet after the class at their usual place, at a bench under a cherry blossom tree at the very far from the school building.  
“Hyung!”  
Kyungsoo’s love of life came. “Hey.” Kyungsoo greeted cheerfully, and his heart started to beat in a dreadful way. He didn’t like the way this proposal will go if he’s acting this way so he thought it better to propose immediately.  
“Jongin. I think….” Kyungsoo paused, “Jongin, I- err, I-”  
“Jongin, I think- I think I love you. Can we- can we be a date?”  
Finally, Kyungsoo finished his confession in a breath but yeah, with difficulties and stuttering. He handed the chocolate to Jongin, and Jongin took it, smiling in a glum way. Kyungsoo noticed that, even Jongin tried to hide it.  
“Hyung. You know I love you too, right?” He questioned, and Kyungsoo stared at him for a moment before he nodded.  
Of course I know you love me too but not in the same way I love you.

 

 

 

At the age of twenty, Kyungsoo learnt that Jongin is his soulmate but he is not Jongin’s soulmate. Fate is not that generous to make you meet your soulmate that easy and to have him effortless.  
And, Kyungsoo tired.  
Hence, he chose to not run after Jongin anymore. He had enough of rejection, even though Jongin still didn’t change at all to him but he had enough to be a dumb in their relationship.  
He’s just a hyung to Jongin, a shelter where Jongin will go every time life hits too hard on him, and Kyungsoo thought it’s enough. He can’t ask more from the younger. 

 

His phone rings as he leave the washroom after threw up his stomach out, overstatement, nothing come out because he didn’t have his breakfast yet and it’s already two in the afternoon.  
He still in dizziness and he didn’t spare a glance to the caller name before answering the call. “Hyung?” Kyungsoo almost dropped his cell phone after heard the caller’s voice.  
Kim Jongin.  
Kyungsoo didn’t answer anything however he didn’t hang up the call. He closed his eyes, tried to decipher everything that happened today. From the call he received from Jongin at ten until the confession he received around twelve o’clock.  
It’s surreal.  
Too good to be true, and too hurt too. Because this only happens in Kyungsoo’s dream. A Kim Jongin never look him the same way he looks at him.  
“Hyung…”  
That voice become clearer than before, and Kyungsoo knows he didn’t need his cell phone to hear that voice. Jongin stands in front him. Throwing him a gaze that irresistible, looking wonderful as always but there’s melancholy in his eyes.  
“Hyung, why did you run?”  
Kyungsoo didn’t know how to answer that question, he even can’t talk this moment, he opened his mouth to speak but he knew nothing will come out because he too didn’t why he ran. Jongin stepped forward to get his attention, looking at Kyungsoo directly into his eyes.  
“Hyung. I’m sorry if I make you frightened by what I did. I’m really sorry and…” Jongin pauses, run his gaze to another place. “You can forget what I did today.” There’s a despair in his tone.  
“I know I’m too late to reply your feeling, I know how bad I am to reject you for these past years. And I know I deserved this, I deserved a rejection from you because I’m a bullshit. I didn’t appreciate you, I’m looking for my other half everywhere but I didn’t noticed it actually just beside me. Always beside me.”  
“I’m sorry, Kyungsoo hyung. But don’t leave me.”  
Kyungsoo swears he saw tears come out from Jongin’s eyes after that but the younger shed it immediately. Kyungsoo didn’t want this too. He can’t accept when Jongin confessed to him that’s why he ran. Yet, he didn’t want to forget what had happen as well.  
“Jongin…” He finally found his voice. Jongin turns to him, smiling glumly.  
“I’m sorry, hyung.”  
To that, Kyungsoo tiptoes to reach the younger’s lips, crashing it with his. Tears come out from his eyes because finally, after those proposals and rejections, fate’s being nice to him and make Jongin his. 

 

“I love you, Do Kyungsoo. I’m sorry for being blind for these fifteen years,”

“Can you be mine?” 

 

 

 

 


End file.
